Reaching the top
by fabiolric
Summary: After a small girl is abandoned and after she learns alchemy, all she wants to do is go to the military and reach the top. Can Colonel Mustang and the others make the girl change her mind or will they have to fight her?
1. Introduction

"Reaching the Top" Intro

"**Reaching the Top" Intro**

"Get away!" It was a rainy day. Lights went off in all the building due to the storm.

"What's wrong? You… scared?" a low pitch voice could be listened in one of the building's rooms.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" a girl was desperately screaming.

"So… we have come to _this_… what a pity" said a man that was coming inside the room, closing the door behind him. "How does it feel when people betray _you_… and the friends who trusted you… abandon you? You well deserved it! You betrayed us… Keep going!" The man ordered.

"I've never tricked you!" the girl said while a few tears run down her face, lying in the floor, feet and hands tied, a rope slightly cutting these, her blood crossing the floor where she was.

The prominent shadow of a man smoking in a corner of the room, faded away along with the smoke of his cigar, which ended under his boot. He had being watching everything that was happening, without sharing a word with anyone who was in the room.

Finally, the man, who had stood and bended down beside her, releasing the smoke he held in his mouth in the girl's face. "You can't get things as easily as you did; nobody with such bad endings in mind goes _this _far and either would reach the top; you tricked us all, making us think you were making good for all; however, you only thought about yourself. You tricked me in the end, I'm so sorry, but my ego can't stand it any longer, I don't know if you know but at least, the ones who dared tricking me…" said the man while holding her jaw, lifting her look with violence. "Some say that when you die, you see your own life all in an instant. It's a pity I found out your deceit before you had to tell the same words to me" said letting her go. "Kill her… and don't show any kind of pity… she had none with you."

"I'm pregnant…" she begged while one of the men, un-sheathed his katana and kissed the girl's neck with it. She closed her eyes while feeling the sharply edge cutting throw her skin, suddenly a sharp groan went through the dark room.


	2. Rainy day, sadly tears

Rainy Day,

Rainy Day,

Sadly Tears.

The sky was gray; desert could be seen at both sides of the rail. The train stopped in a station. Almost all the people that were in the wagons went out. There was a terrible storm, unusual in that place of the east. The best thing people could do was getting down in the station and wait until the storm calmed down. Drops or rain could be seen hitting the windows and running down as they were tears in a cold face, a face without feelings that could hardly show an emotion.

Stopped by a moment while the passengers were going down, in one of the lasts seats of the last wagon, was an almost three year girl. Her hair was tied into two blonde pigtails over her ears and she was dressing a long white dress and white shoes, she was standing over the dirty seat, watching the rain and at the same time, blowing her warm breathe in the cold window, drawing with her tiny finger some sketches that quickly disappeared. Beside her, sitting, there was a young woman, no older than twenty, with a cold expression in her face, as cold as that day's rain. The young woman of blonde hair as well, was hidden inside a gray coat, she had a low shaded look and was apparently ignoring the child and keeping such a sepulchral silence while the girl beside her, was happily laughing.

The small girl turned her face to the young one. "Mama… Are we there yet?" she asked noticing they were the only ones left in the train.

The young one kept quiet while the child, tired of being stand, rested in her mother's shoulder. Minutes later, the train kept going. The woman slipped her coat's sleeve and looked at the time in her watch, the putted the sleeve back in its place and stared at the empty seat aside.

The wasteland looked like a sea of sand and water, moving aside the old and rusty train. The young woman took out a booklet and started reading it meanwhile they reached the next station.

The wind was hitting the windows of the train as long as it was going deeper in the huge desert. The drops of rain sounded like a noisy gallop, horses running beside the train, hitting hard against it.

The woman, who didn't take away her look from the Military Academy booklet, suddenly turned her look to the small child that was lying beside her, probably traveling in her sweet dreams to an enchanted land where there was no more than happiness and fantasy. A tear fell over her booklet and a smiled appeared in her face. She took her hand until the child's face and she tenderly touched it while her smile faded away.

In the entire trip, both appeared to be no more than two strangers; by their look, two sisters; but, nobody would ever imagined that the relationship they shared was the mother and daughter one. The few that knew them could barely believe that the young woman was the mother, because she was still really young.

The woman looked back at her booklet and sighed, hopefully reading it with her so strong penetrating but suffered and painful look. "Five minutes before reaching Youswell station" an employed was warning the only two train passengers.

The last train stop before it went back Central passing by Liore, another East city of Amestris.

"Wake up, we are almost there" the mother said, putting the booklet inside her bag and slightly moving away the little girl. Having a deep sigh, she took the girl's small but heavy luggage and put it in the front's seat.

The small girl gave a yawn, taking her small hands covering her mouth then smiling to her mother, putting a cute doll, the one she was traveling by, beside were she was sitting.

The train slowed down and stopped then the employed called: "Youswell station, train will stop for ten minutes and then continue to next station in Liore"

"We go down here" she said while taking the little girl's hand with her left hand and her luggage with the other hand.

The small girl held tight to her mother's hand and began walking beside her. In the wagon's exit, under the rain, the woman helped her daughter out, picking her up, holding her by her arm resting the girl's head in her chest. She walked like fifty meters from the train until reaching the station and she put the girl down, and the luggage beside her.

"I'll get my stuff, don't move until I come back" the mother said while she ruffled her hair.

"I won't, mama" the small girl said with a big smile in her face, huddled under the strongly falling rain.

The mother returned to the train, walking and went in along with some passengers. The girl got distracted watching the falling rain, when suddenly; she heard that the train had started moving. "Mama?!" she yelled while seeing the train gaining speed and disappearing after a few moments in the horizon, while the small girl ran trying to catch it. Her body fell in the sand, while the tears ran through her face and her small hands were holding tight the rough ground, shaking.

"MAMA?!" her crying was so devastating that it could be confused with the sound of falling rain. "Mama…" her trembling voice was getting weaker, under the rain.

The young woman reached the seat where some moments ago she used to share with her small daughter. She was soaked… and she was shaking, her face looked colder than before, the drops of rain hided the agony she was going through, agony ending in shy and quiet tears.

She sat down and kept her look low, looking at the place her daughter used to be, laying over her shoulder a few minutes ago. There was a doll. The doll the small girl called her own daughter. The doll her own daughter had left… behind.

A loud scream was heard in one of the wagons. It could only mean pain, a pain inside the soul.


End file.
